To Be A Slave
by loverofeevee
Summary: Horrible title. Some people don't die, Fudge remains the minister because he supported Voldemort, and so does Umbridge. This is a dark but not entirely evil Harry. Partly non-con with a tiny bit of swearing and slash.


To Be A Slave

Harry had had enough. He'd acted like a good little puppet and done everything he was told to. He'd played their little games and lived up to the Boy-Who-Lived persona perfectly. He was the ideal Gryffindor, he was brave, he was true, and he was willing to sacrifice himself for others. That's what people saw when they looked at him, and he'd done a damn fine job at portraying that image. He'd killed the bad guy, at the cost of the lives of many people he was close to, and he'd saved the Wizarding world, he should be entitled to his own life. But no, of course not, it was laughable. The Boy-Who-Lived wasn't allowed to have his own life, why should he when there are so many deaths that can be heaped onto his shoulders? He shouldn't be allowed happiness when he can be blamed for everything Voldemort and his merry band of nutjobs did.

The strings had been cut, no more nice guy. He'd done his part, and now the Wizarding world owed him. Harry had collected plenty of debts over the years, it was time to cash in. He had the three Deathly Hallows, and the sword of Gryffindor, and even made souvenirs of all the items Voldemort used as hosts for his soul pieces. Including Nagini's body, that was going to be turned into a nice pair of boots, a wand holster and a waistcoat. He had his family castle and millions of galleons at his disposal, some of which came from selling the Basilisk carcass, the rest from his inheritance. He had Dobby, all too eager to work for him, and Winky, happy to be a good little Elf for her new Master. He had the backing of the Goblins, who had forgiven him for the chaos in their bank, and were ready to help at a moment's notice.

Hedwig swooped in and landed on Harry's shoulder. He smiled at her and stroked her feathers. It was time to go.

It was ironic that people didn't even see him leaving, but he supposed they were too busy celebrating the downfall of Voldemort to really notice. Dumbledore was of course there, having made his dramatic return from the dead. So was the minister and his pet toad, although they were really only there to try and grab some praise for themselves. It wasn't working, most were ignoring them, preferring to celebrate and awe over Dumbledore.

The chaos did pause when certain individuals started vanishing into thin air, before starting back up with vengeance.

Harry stood in the ballroom of his family home watching his "guests" appear. He smirked at their expressions. In the few minutes since he had left, he'd been able to dress in his new Acromantula robes and take off his useless glasses. He'd fixed his eyesight years ago, the glasses held nothing but plain glass and were only kept to help his Boy-Who-Lived image. With his messy hair spelled a bit longer and tied back, his attire and his confident stance, he now looked like a true Lord.

'Hello Harry, you were quick' Neville said with a grin.

Harry grinned back.

'Harry? What's going on? Where are we?' Ginny asked.

'All in good time Ginevra'.

He waited for the group to quieten before addressing them.

'Some of you may wonder why you are here. To that effect, allow me some time to sort things out and, enlighten people. But before I do, Draco, you mentioned earlier that you had something you wished to say?'

The blonde smirked and stepped forward, offering Harry a formal bow.

'Indeed I do'.

He spun back to the group and raised his wand high.

'I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, as head of the Malfoy family, do hereby dissolve the marriage between Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. I invite Narcissa to remain in the Malfoy family, and I banish Lucius!'

'By what means!' Lucius cried in anger.

'Simple enough, you have endangered myself and my mother for the last time. You joined Voldemort of your own choice, and then dragged mother into his clutches, and then you promise that he could have me barely days after my birth. You have made us fear for our lives on a daily basis, and I cannot in good conscience allow you any more holding within the Malfoy family' Draco replied coldly.

'So mote be it!' he then exclaimed before his father could speak.

A brilliant white flash signalled the completion of the declaration, and Draco gave Lucius a little smirk as he invited his mother to join him by Harry's side. She did so, kissing her son softly on the cheek with a warm smile. Harry smirked.

'Well, now that Lord Malfoy has finished, I shall continue'.

He frowned and both silenced and stunned Lucius when the man made to attack, summoning his cane, and thus his wand, as the blonde fell in a heap.

'We shall have none of that. You are all here to witness a change in the magical world. A change that will bring our world on par with those abroad. We, thanks to corrupt ministries and laws, have been stagnating while other magical populations flourish'.

He gave a little smirk.

'Of course, not all laws are bad. I for one am rather eager to apply one in particular to some of you'.

Dropping the smirk he continued.

'But more on that later. Lord Longbottom and Lady Lovegood, you are of course aware of my ideas and plans, so I shan't keep you any longer. Please give my regards to Lord Lovegood and Lady Longbottom for me. And fell free to visit whenever you like'.

'We will Harry, thanks' Neville replied with a smile, taking his girlfriend's hand and leaving via the floo.

Harry turned back to the group.

'Lord and Lady Malfoy, I realise you of course can take care of yourselves, but I would like to offer my hospitality for as long as you require it. You both have Black blood in you, therefore making us family. As such I would like to arrange a date to discuss plans and ideas with you'.

Both gave him a bow and a curtsey.

'Thank you my Lord'.

'We will await your owl'.

Harry bowed back.

'I'm sure you have a lot to see to, I shall let you return home'.

'Harry what the hell are you doing hanging out with the Malfoys?! And why weren't we told of your plans!' Ron yelled as the pair took the floo home.

Harry frowned at the red head.

'I think you need to understand something Ronald. What you know of me is a mask. I am well aware of the "plans" you, your sister and your mother have been arranging, and I can tell you now that I agree to none of them'.

'Plans?' Bill asked.

Harry gave the older red head a warm smile.

'Indeed. Certain individuals have kept me ignorant of the magical world, and of my heritage. Between Dumbledore attempting to manipulate me into dangerous situations, and Molly siphoning money from my vault, with Dumbledore's approval, the hope, was that I would blindly follow their commands like a puppet on a string. Such commands as marrying Miss Weasley, thus allowing her, and her mother and brother, access to my money. It was hoped that I would walk out and sacrifice myself while killing Voldemort, to which my money would pass down to my "grieving" wife. Of course this didn't happen, and so new plans were made. I believe one of them had me locked away in Azkaban for the rest of my life, after I got married of course, and that my name be struck from the Potter family, leaving my wife as the only member left, and thus entitled to everything'.

'WHAT?!' the twins cried as one.

Bill and Charlie turned disbelieving eyes onto their younger siblings.

'Ron, Ginny, is this true?' Bill asked.

Neither of the youngest siblings were very good at lying or hiding behind false truths, something Dumbledore specialised in. Ginny opened her mouth first.

'We weren't doing that at all! Harry and I were meant for each other! All mum and Dumbledore did was try to make that happen!'

'Besides, Harry's got lots of money, what's wrong with making sure some comes to us. I've been dragged into his adventures and nearly got killed! I deserve something in return!' Ron followed, sealing the pair's fates.

The other Weasleys looked mutinous.

'Harry, we didn't know. We would never have been a part of this' Charlie spoke.

'We'll make it up to you' Bill followed.

'I know, and thank you. You needn't worry about their betrayal, it was never going to work' Harry reassured.

He then turned to the person beside Ron.

'However I would like to know where you stand in this Hermione. I can trace Ron's deception back to our first meeting on the platform for the Hogwarts Express. Where do you come into this?'

She was silent, far better at keeping secrets than the other two. Harry wasn't fooled though.

'Very well, clearly I made the right choice in not trusting the three of you. You may not have had ill intentions to begin with, however I suppose your authority worship and the call of the books were too great for you. Dobby!'

A pop signalled the little Elf's appearance.

'Yes Master Harry Sir?'

'If you wouldn't mind arranging for Miss Granger, and Mr and Miss Weasley to return safely home. I want nothing more to do with them, and they are not welcome in my home'.

Dobby nodded and with a snap of his fingers the three protesting former friends were popped away. Harry allowed himself a small smirk.

'Now that the trash has been taken out, there are a few more things left for me to say'.

He turned to the elder Weasley brothers and gave a bow.

'You have always been on my side in this war, at times even going against the headmaster and your parents to help me, and for that I offer my sincerest thanks. Bill I shall let you return to Fleur, no doubt she is worried sick about you. Charlie…'

Harry smirked.

'A small word of warning. Auror Tonks is part of the Black family, and as such any suitor should be aware that if she were to be hurt, he would have me to deal with. Me and her parents of course'.

Charlie knew he was joking, didn't stop him from gulping and nodding though.

'Stop scaring my fiancé Harry!' Tonks scolded, fighting a grin.

Harry chuckled.

'I shall let you go before Auror Tonks hexes me'.

Bill laughed at the expression on his brother's face, thanking Harry and herding Charlie and Tonks to the floo.

'Now then, onto the crux of the matter'.

A wave of the Elder Wand and ornate gold collars appeared around the rest of the group. All items, wands included, were also removed from their person and sent to one of Harry's vaults. Predictably it was Lucius, once he was un-stunned and able to speak, who was the first to protest.

'Potter! I demand you take this off immediately! The Malfoy family…'

'I don't believe you fully understand the actions Lord Malfoy took. You have nothing but a name, you are nothing' Harry spoke.

'How dare you boy! You turned my family against me! I will have you in Azkaban for this! You are nothing more than a pathetic half blood born from a mudblood mother!'

Harry smirked cruelly.

'I was so hoping you would try and insult me Lucius'.

A split second later the former head of the Malfoy family was stripped from the waist up and his hands chained to the ceiling, forcing him to lift his heels to properly stand.

'Dobby!'

A pop and the Elf appeared.

'Dobby be here Master Harry Sir, what can Dobby do for Sir?'

Harry lifted his hand and a leather whip appeared.

'Care to take the first hit Dobby?' he asked.

The Elf let out a demonic giggle.

'Oh, Dobby would like that Sir!'

Harry handed the whip over and the Elf went to stand behind Lucius.

'Potter!' Severus cried but a glare from Harry shut him up. The man tried to move but the collar froze him in place.

WHACK!

Lucius stiffened and a hiss of pain escaped through his teeth. Dobby giggled again and went back to Harry, holding out the whip.

'Dobby enjoyed that very much Sir!'

Harry chuckled.

'Glad to hear it. How many do you think he deserves?'

The Elf thought for a minute, then he started bouncing gleefully on his feet.

'Dobby thinks he needs twenty to make him behave'.

'Twenty. Very well then, I'll let you give him a few more. Say bring it up to fifteen, and then I'll take over. And remember Dobby, pause before each strike, it burns more that way'.

Giggling the Elf clutched the whip to him and nodded. Harry turned to the others as the sound of leather against skin echoed in the background.

'I'm not the same Harry Potter you think you know. Voldemort is dead, so there's no need for me to act like the perfect, willing little Gryffindor any longer. From the moment you vanished from the Great Hall you became, by law, my slaves. For some of you, such as Remus, that collar offers protection and a home for life. For others, like Lucius here…'

A whimper sounded behind him as Dobby hit the man again.

'The collars grant you a chance to remain out of Azkaban. As long as you obey my rules'.

He glanced at the twins. He had long ago come to the conclusion that the pair needed a firm hand, someone who would give them proper discipline but at the same time the love they craved. Their parents, Molly especially, did very little to reassure their twin sons that they were cared for and loved. Not that they were neglected or even abused, though perhaps Molly's howlers could be classed as such, it was more that they didn't get the right attention, which caused them to act up, giving them more wrong attention, and kept the circle going. He'd observed this during his years in Hogwarts, and as he matured he felt that he could be the one to offer this care and attention. It was very similar to the reason Remus was here, the man held himself in far too low an image due to his furry problem, and if putting a collar on him stopped him protesting about charity, then Harry would do so. The last member of the group was a decision Harry had been thinking about for a long time. The man was a fraud and a cheat, and he'd wiped the memories of several people for his own gains. Harry was quite happy to allow him to remain at St Mungo's, if not for the day he decided to visit in order to meet his godmother. Not that Dumbledore knew of course. He had came across the man, since the Longbottoms and he were in the same ward, and was struck by how unhappy the man was. He knew no one, he wasn't receiving the care he needed, and it was heartbreaking to see a small hopeful smile when Harry appeared at his door, a smile that pleaded for someone to visit and say hello. Overhearing that the man was being considered for Azkaban for his crimes sealed the deal. The old Gilderoy Lockhart should have paid for his crimes, but this new Gilderoy Lockhart was little more than a child, and it wasn't fair.

Of course, that just meant one more slave for Harry, and the man was rather attractive.

'Gilderoy, you caused my a fair bit of grief some years ago, but that collar means that you now have a home here. I am the master of this house, and you will do as you are told though. If not there will be punishment, however if you behave then you will be happy here. Especially if your only other choice is St Mungo's or Azkaban'.

The man looked at him with wide eyes. He'd overheard the healers whisper of a terrible place called Azkaban. He thanked whatever was up there that this nice young man decided to stop him going there. He would do as he was told.

'Who do you think you are, Potter?!' Severus sneered.

Harry smirked and held up his hand. Four rings flashed in the light. Severus went pale.

'You are a smart man Severus, so you understand what these rings signify, yes?'

'You…impossible…!'

'Quite possible. You will from here on address me as Lord Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin. Or, if that's too much for you, then I will accept Master or My Lord. Turns out the Potter line led back to the Gryffindor. And when I killed Voldemort by law I inherited his title'.

He lowered his hand and pinned the man with a look.

'I realise some of your abuse upon me was an act. However the rest was nothing short of deliberate mental and emotional torment. I am not my father Severus, just as you are not yours and Draco is not his. Dumbledore may try and protect you, but you deserve to go to Azkaban'.

He took a breath.

'However I know you and my mother were close, and it would pain her to see you locked away, which is why you are here. If you behave, then I will treat you fairly. If not…'

He glanced back at Lucius. The man was panting, rivets of blood trickling down his back. Dobby had stopped a few moments ago, and was waiting to hand the whip back to Harry.

'I don't think I need to explain the punishment for misbehaving. For the time being I shall keep the wands of Lucius and Severus. Show me you can behave and be trusted, and I shall return them. Fail to do so, and you shall never see them again. The rest of you shall have yours returned tomorrow'.

He gave Severus another look, which quietened the man.

'You each have your own rooms, Fred and George I figured you would want a room together. They are furnished and can be decorated how you see fit. All of you are now my responsibility, and as such I will provide anything you might need. Within reason'.

He gave an amused smirk to the twins, they sheepishly grinned back. He knew the chaos they could rain with an unlimited supply of prank items.

'I will of course be buying clothes for each of you, and I want no protests, Remus'.

The man closed his mouth and nodded. Harry chuckled.

'Before I show you to your rooms, allow me to go over the rules. Rule one, everyone will address each other by their first names. As slaves you don't have the right to refer to each other as anything else. You have already been told how to address me, however if you prove you can behave then I shall allow you to refer to me as Harry. There will be no violence between slaves, should you attempt to harm another slave, any other member of the household, or any visitors, in any way, you will be punished. Should I give you an order, you will obey it, regardless of what it is. You will treat the other members of the household, regardless of species, with respect. My court consists of Dobby and Winky the House Elves, Buckbeak the Hippogriff who lives in the stables on the grounds, and Hedwig my familiar. For the time being Hedwig will not deliver any letters you try and give her. If you want to write to someone, you will ask my permission then let me read your letter, and I shall decide if you are allowed to post it. This is now your home so you may of course explore and go outside, unless I say otherwise, but be aware you cannot wander further than the wards. You will of course be permitted to use magic, but only if and when I can trust you. Any rules broken will of course result in punishment'.

He smirked and glanced at Lucius.

'Now, if you will excuse me for a moment. Please take a seat, this won't take too long'.

He went over and took the whip from Dobby. Stroking it gently he leaned in, placing his mouth close to Lucius' ear.

'You are nothing Lucius. Be thankful I allowed you to keep your name, normally slaves aren't allowed that privilege. You will obey me, just as you obeyed your precious Dark Lord. You will warm my bed, clean my home, muck out my stables and you will be grateful for every task I give you. If I want you to do your chores naked, then you will. If I want you to be bedded by Remus, you will. If I want you to bend over and be Buckbeak's plaything, you will. And you will thank me for the privilege every time'.

He felt the man tremble with fear and chuckled.

'You have been given a fair warning. There are far more painful punishments than a whipping'.

He stood back and admired the man's back. The platinum hair was stained a delightful red, sticking to the pale skin. Dobby had done a good job.

'Five more Lucius. Count them and thank me for each one'.

He let loose and slashed down the man's back, smirking at the whimpered gasp. The response never came.

'I will add another lash each time you choose to remain silent. Count them!'

He gave another lash. Lucius cried out.

'O…One!'

'That was two Lucius, and you didn't thank me. One more lash added' Harry remarked.

He hit the man again.

'Three…T…thank you'.

'Good, but you forgot to call me Master'.

Another hit.

'Four…Thank you Master!' Lucius gasped.

'Well done. Four more to go' Harry praised.

WHACK!

'Five! Thank you Master…!'

WHACK!

'Six! Thank you Master…!'

WHACK!

'Seven! Thank you Master!'

WHACK!

'Eight! Thank you Master!'

Harry chucked the whip off to one side. Dobby quickly retrieved it and popped away to clean it. A wave of the Elder Wand and Lucius was free of the chains. He fell to his knees, panting and trying desperately to stop the tears falling down his cheeks. Severus made to approach him.

'Leave him, he doesn't need the comfort' Harry said sternly.

'Well now, let me show you to your rooms, then Dobby will one by one pop you away to retrieve any things you want from your former homes. If I catch you trying to smuggle in any dark items, you will be punished. I shall go over your possessions, and make what changes I see fit. Are there any questions?'

'Are we supposed to be sex slaves, my Lord?' Severus asked, attempting to keep his sneer to himself.

Harry gave the man a look and a smirk.

'Indeed you are. I have a feeling though, that only you and Lucius will protest this'.

He chuckled when Remus and the twins blushed. Gilderoy looked a little lost, but otherwise didn't seem all that worried.

'Now then, follow me'.

He eyed Lucius to see what the man would do. The man seemed to get himself under control, and slowly got to his feet, wincing as he came over. Smirking Harry led the group out the room and up the stairs.

'The Potter castle has been in the family for many generations. Remus I've been told you have been here before, so you will excuse me for repeating what you already know'.

The man nodded with a small smile.

'It has a typical outlay, somewhat similar to Hogwarts. The basement has a potion labs, training room, dungeon and a wine cellar. On the ground floor is the entrance hall, which has the only floo network, entertainment room, dining room, sitting room, kitchen and ball room. There is also a library that covers four floors. On the second floor you will find the gallery and the armoury, along with a few office rooms and rooms designed as classrooms. The north wing is the family wing, which has my office and other rooms, your rooms are in the west wing. The east wing is for male visitors and the south for female visitors and married couples. The Elf quarters and the owlery are in the attic. Outside there are several greenhouses, the stables, and a lot of farm land for crops. There is also a quidditch pitch, a lake and a forest'.

He stopped first at the west part of the castle, opening a set of large mahogany doors which led into a common room. A large stone fireplace was embedded on the left hand wall, a group of chairs and sofas surrounding it, done in a cream colour, sitting on a large light brown rug. On the opposite wall was a row of filled bookshelves. The wall that held the entrance doors had a row of cupboards which Harry had filled with both muggle and magical items. There were a few desks close to the bookcases, each with a comfy light blue antique chair, and each holding their own set of stationary from both worlds, The walls were stone with a few scenic pictures dotted around, and large windows overlooking the lake. The floor was also stone with more brown and cream rugs, with a cream carpet running up the stairs which led up to the windows and curled to the left to a balcony. A row of doors led off to the bedrooms, each with a name plate, and large bathroom.

'I expect you to keep your living areas clean, and not to give the house Elves any unnecessary work. Your duties, beyond serving me, may also consist of light housekeeping, tending the gardens and whatnot. You won't be overworked, but I do expect you to have some responsibility in my home. The Elves will assist you as they see fit, but they have been told not to do all the work, so don't think you can forgo your duties. You bedrooms are furnished with a double bed, bookcase, cabinet and chest of drawers. You may ask the Elves or myself to help decorate them as you see fit'.

Harry called for Dobby once more and had him pop Remus away to retrieve his things. He then turned to Lucius.

'Since you have nothing to call your own, you will come with me so that I can measure you first. The rest of you will remain here until I am done, afterwards feel free to explore, and be warned that the portraits and the Elves have been asked to keep an eye on you, and will report back to me should you disobey'.

He turned and walked out, expecting Lucius to follow. Going down a flight of stairs he reached a simple oak door, pushing it open and waving Lucius inside. Harry closed the doors behind him and examined the man.

'This is the preparation room. Quite through with your dramatics Lucius?'

The man's back was a mess, his trousers stained by the dripping blood. He didn't answer.

'Strip down. You need a bath before you get measured'.

Lucius stiffened and stared at Harry, who regarded the man with an expectant look. Slowly and a bit painfully he began to strip off his remaining clothing. Harry watched as more of that delicious looking pale skin was revealed.

'Come with me' he said and led the man to a door in the corner, pushing it open to show a small bathroom. Harry started the bath running, adding a few healing potions to the water. He turned and smirked at Lucius.

'Let's see how well you can behave. On your knees, legs spread'.

Hesitantly the man did so, very little fight left in him after being thrown from his family and left penniless.

'Not a bad view' Harry remarked.

He walked round to stand in front of the man.

'You're very good at sweet talking certain people, let's see how sweet your lips are. Suck me Lucius'.

The man gulped and slowly reached out to unbutton Harry's trousers. Harry had forgone underwear, and Lucius hesitantly took hold of his half hard length and brought it to his lips. He licked them nervously, and enclosed them round the head, giving a few experimental sucks. Harry sighed and grasped the man's hair, yanked him close and forcing Lucius to swallow him to the base. He smirked as the man started choking.

'You're too slow'.

He pushed the man away a bit to let him breathe, groaning slightly as Lucius' gasps vibrated over his length.

'You clearly haven't done this before. Use your tongue and keep your teeth out of the way'.

It took a while, but eventually the man was able to open his throat and take it, bobbing his head up and down and curling his tongue round the length as he sucked. Harry absently shut the water off, his head falling back as he groaned.

'Very good Lucius, you learn quickly. Now be a good boy and swallow everything'.

He tightened his fist in the man's hair and came, panting quietly as he watched Lucius try and swallow the salty liquid. A single tiny dribble was left to run down the man's chin and he allowed Lucius to sit back. The man swallowed a few times, unused to the taste. Harry reached down to wipe away the dribble. He pressed his finger to Lucius' mouth and the man cleaned it with his tongue.

'Not quite all, but I'll forgive you, since it was your first time. Now get in the bath'.

Lucius got to his feet and climbed in, wincing as the water lapped at his wounds. Harry grabbed a soft sponge and started cleaning away the blood.

'You are surprisingly obedient now. Didn't expect you to behave so soon. I would have thought you'd be used to pain, having to endure the cruciatus curse from Voldemort. Or perhaps it was the humiliation of being thrown from your family, or being whipped in front of the others? Well, whatever the reason, I hope you remain this obedient. It is much easier to have slaves eager to please their master, than to have then constantly disobeying'.

As the last of the blood was rinsed out of the man's hair, Harry reached over to grab the shampoo.

'Tilt your head back'.

The healing potion was doing the trick. Lucius' back was looking much less inflamed. The man sat quietly as his hair was washed, whimpering softly as the suds touched his wounds.

'Alright, out you come. I find myself enjoying touching you Lucius, although as the master it's not normally my duty to clean my slaves. But you would have a hard time otherwise, and I don't want your new clothes to get stained' Harry said after a while.

As the man climbed out Harry handed him a towel, but prevented him from wrapping it round his waist.

'You are my property Lucius, your body is mine and I don't want it covered right now'.

He waited for the man to rub himself dry then led him out the bathroom and told him to stand up on a stool.

'Winky!'

The Elf popped into view.

'What can Winky do for Sir?'

'I'd like you to take Lucius' measurements and send them to the Potter seamstress. I want ten pairs of trousers, black or dark grey, five white shirts and five tops either in cream or pale green. Four jumpers, two dark green, one cream and one dark blue, two robes, one black and one grey, twenty pairs of white underwear, two pairs of black shoes, a pair of soft grey indoor shoes and two winter cloaks in white'.

The Elf nodded and snapped her fingers, grabbing the tape measurer that appeared. Lucius remained still in a dummy's pose as he was measured, his gaze occasionally looking in Harry's direction.

'You've got something on your mind Lucius? Speak'.

The man blinked in surprise and swallowed nervously.

'I…I don't understand why you haven't sent me to Azkaban'.

'Because I can appreciate beauty when I see it, and wish to be selfish and keep it for myself. And you are a very beautiful man. When I discovered what Draco was planning with you, I stepped in and asked if it were possible for me to keep you, rather than him handing you to the aurors. You deserve Azkaban, there is no denying that, but if you had gone there then your beauty would have been wasted on the guards'.

He went over and ran his hand down the soft skin of the man's side.

'I hate the idea of you being broken by others. Be warned though Lucius, I am not Severus, I won't favour certain people. If my slaves behave, they will find living here to be a pleasant experience. If they don't, then tough luck. I was entirely serious when I mentioned Buckbeak'.

Harry smirked as Lucius took in a shaky breath.

'That punishment will only occur if someone does something really stupid. I believe Buckbeak will enjoy having someone to rut into, especially when that someone is tied down tightly with their ass in the air, just begging for it'.

Winky finished and popped away with the measurements. Harry motioned for Lucius to step off the stool.

'Now then, what to do? I don't know how long Dobby will be with the others, he may have already started on the second person, he may still be with Remus.

Harry circling Lucius, trailing his hand down the man's back, feeling him stiffen.

'Tell me Lucius, have you been penetrated, here'.

He pressed slightly against the opening. Lucius trembled.

'N…no'.

'No? So you weren't Voldemort's little sex toy, I had wondered. Bend over that table, legs spread'.

Harry slapped the man's ass when he hesitated. Jumping slightly Lucius went over and pressed his front across the table. He swallowed and spread his legs.

'Nice and pink, its practically begging for it. And this…'

He squeezed the man's length.

'This looks rather happy as well. Stay still, I have a treat for you'.

Letting the man go Harry went over to a cabinet and started rummaging though it. He stood back triumphant, holding a thick four inch long toy attached to a leather harness, and a ring.

'You might not know what this is, or maybe you can guess. But if you can't, then I'll give you a little help. This gets pushed in here…'

He pressed the black rubber against the man's hole.

'And strapped in tightly, keeping you nice and open. And this…'

He secured the ring round the man's hardening length.

'This ensures you don't release without my permission'.

Lucius whimpered at the slight pressure. He stiffened when Harry pressed the toy a bit harder against his opening.

'But before this can go in here, it needs to be lubricated. Fortunately for you, it's not as long as my own impressive length.

Harry brought the toy round and rammed it into the man's mouth. Lucius choked slightly, flexing his jaw around the thick rubber.

'Make it nice and slippery Lucius, I don't plan on using much else' Harry warned.

Swallowing Lucius started to coat the toy with saliva. He keened a little when a finger pressed knuckle deep into his opening.

'You don't like this Lucius? Would you rather I didn't stretch you?'

Trembling with fear the man shook his head. Harry smirked and started thrusting his finger in and out the hole. After a while he added a second, chuckling at the man's whimper.

'You really are a virgin. Don't worry, a few weeks and you'll be begging for this'.

Harry added a third finger and scissored them, hunting out the little bundle of nerves. He smirked when Lucius jerked in pleasure.

'Not that bad, is it?'

He stretched the opening for a little longer before pulling out his fingers.

'Keep lubricating, I'd like to play for a while'.

Lucius jerked, shaking his head in panic. Harry sighed and spelled the man still, lining himself up and casting a cleaning spell.

'Might want to relax, this may sting'.

Breathing hard Lucius tried to get himself under control. His length was straining against the ring and his ass was twitching against Potter's length. He cried out as Harry breeched the ring of muscle, biting the toy to distract himself from the pain.

Harry groaned as he was sheathed to the hilt, pausing to enjoy the tight heat. Panting slightly he began to move, keeping his thrusts shallow to prevent any real tearing. Lucius was gasping in pain, tears trickling down his cheeks. Harry petted the man's hair.

'Trust me, it won't take long for the pain to stop completely. In fact, I'd give it a week before your ass hungrily sucks anything into it'.

He sped up his thrusts, aiming for the nerve bundle. Lucius' gasps turned into moans and unconsciously he started pushing back. Harry leaned back to glance at the blonde's opening. There was a small trickle of blood, but nothing serious. Harry reached over and grabbed the toy, pressing it into Lucius' mouth.

'Keep sucking'.

Lucius' moans were smothered as he started sucking. His tears had died down though he was still humiliated that he was enjoying his treatment. Harry glanced over as he heard a pop, Winky left the parcel and bowed before popping away.

'Good timing'

He groaned as he released, collapsing against Lucius' back. Panting Harry took the toy from the blonde's mouth, slowly pulling out and quickly replaced his length with the toy, strapping the harness in place. Lucius whined quietly, feeling the toy press against the nerve bundle. Harry cast a mild healing spell and a cleaning one.

'Up you get so I can see to the others'.

Panting slightly in pain Lucius steadily got to his feet. The toy pushed up inside of him and he winced.

'I hope that you will remain obedient?' Harry prompted.

Lucius swallowed and answered.

'Yes Master'.

'Good. And if I were to order you to kneel, head down, with your legs spread…'

The man stiffly got to his knees, lowering his head to the floor and shakily spreading his legs.

'Well done. Now get up and grab your clothes, and don't be too surprise when you see them. I wanted something breathable, that allows me easy access to my property at all times'.

He allowed the man to pick out some articles of clothing and dress, then turned and headed out the door, Lucius following closely behind. A blush stained the man's cheeks as Harry led him back to the slave wing. Harry strode through the doors without a thought to his slave's discomfort. He shooed Lucius upstairs to put away his clothes, smirking as the others stopped and stared.

'Severus, it's your turn'.

The dark haired man fought the urge to sneer, something Harry noticed, and got to his feet, following Harry out the room.

'Let me make one thing clear Severus, as a slave, you are nothing but property. I can do anything I want to you, and very few people will object. You are no longer under Dumbledore's protection, which means any disciplinary action will be done by me. If I want you to touch yourself in front of the others, then you will. If I want the twins to simultaneously bed you, then they will. And if you decide to keep up with your attitude, then you will be spending a day as Buckbeak's mount'.

'What?!' the man exclaimed weakly.

Harry smirked.

'Now then let's get you measured, Strip down and stand on that stool'.

Severus thought about protesting, but the idea of having the Hippogriff mount him was too terrifying to disobey. He pulled off his clothes and stepped up on the stool. Harry called for Winky and the Elf took the measurements and the clothing order and popped away.

'Alright, hop down and bend over the table so I can sort you out' Harry ordered.

Severus' eyes widened but he did as told, hoping to Merlin Harry wasn't going to do what he thought he was. Harry brought out another toy with harness and ring. He pushed the toy up to Severus' face.

'Get that good and lubricated Severus, otherwise I may decide to push it in dry'.

The man swallowed and started licking the toy, Harry slipped on the ring and began to stretch the man's hole. He smirked as Severus choked out a groan and rammed the toy into his mouth.

'Don't slow down Severus, get it good and wet'.

Gagging round the thick toy Severus continued to coat it in saliva, puffing shaky breaths as Harry added two and then three fingers and scissored them.

'I don't know if you have done this before, if not then it is best you relax because it will hurt at first'.

Harry lined himself up and pressed himself in, edging further in slowly and carefully. Severus bit into the toy, breathing heavily and fighting the urge to struggle.

'Got to bear down on it Severus, I don't plan on stopping just because it hurts'.

He began moving at a slow pace, steadily building up speed as he rocked back and forth.

'You are tight!'

He felt the man stiffen and a whimpered gasp escape, he chuckled breathlessly.

'See, not so bad. Give it a while and you'll be begging for this. Behave yourself and I might even let you top some of the others. Would you like that? Perhaps Lucius, or Gilderoy?'

He sped up his thrusts, aiming for the nerve bundle. Severus' gasps turned into moans, horrified to find himself pushing back. Harry leaned back to ensure the man wasn't bleeding, then reached over and grabbed the harness, pressing it further into Severus' mouth.

'Keep sucking Severus'.

Breathing hard and shakily the man began sucking, thanking Merlin that it at least covered his moans.

Harry groaned and finished, taking a moment to recover before drawing out and pushing the toy in.

'This won't be in all the time, it is a mere reminder of who owns you' Harry explained, casting a cleaning and healing spell.

There came a pop and Winky left the parcel with a bow.

'Thank you Winky. Now then Severus lets head back to your room. I believe I'll see to Gilderoy next'.

With a breath Severus got to his feet and picked up his clothing, following Harry out the door and back to the slave's room. He winced as the toy moved inside him, making a note to try and behave himself.

The group looked over and Gilderoy smiled as he was called. Happily he followed Harry down and stripped without hesitation. As he was being measured Harry looked him over.

'You're a little thin, they haven't been taking care of you, have they?'

Gilderoy shuffled his feet.

'They…didn't really talk to me much. At first a lot of people came to see me, but they always left looking upset, like I wasn't the person they were hoping to see. The healers told me that I should be happy because I was at least getting fed, even if it wasn't much'.

Harry frowned.

'I shall need to look into the treatment at St Mungo's. Gilderoy you belong to me now, and I will ensure you are given three meals a day plus any snack or treat you want'.

He smiled warmly as the blonde gave him a joyful and hopeful smile.

'Really?'

'Really, you will given very good care here'.

He ran his hand up the man's back.

'As long as you behave'.

'Yes, I will, I promise. I…I don't want to go back, or go to Azkaban' Gilderoy promised with a shiver.

Harry smirked slightly and nodded, stepping back to allow Winky to finish measuring, and giving the Elf the clothing order. The man was very attractive, and a good addition to the group.

'Good. When Winky finishes I want you to lie back on that table over there and spread your legs'.

The man nodded and once Winky was done he stepped off the stool and went over, hoisting himself onto the table and lying back.

'Like this?'

'Perfect' Harry purred, softly stroking the man's length.

Gilderoy shivered and Harry chuckled, fetching the harness and ring. He placed the ring on and held the toy to the man's mouth.

'Suck on this precious, and while you do I'll make you feel very good'.

Gilderoy obediently opened his mouth for the toy, and Harry stood back to finger the man's opening. He purposely hunted down the nerve bundle as quickly as possible, and smirked when the man started whimpering in pleasure.

'Such a good boy' Harry praised, adding a second and third finger.

Gilderoy moaned around the toy, spreading his legs a bit wider and lifting his hips.

'Eager, aren't you precious' Harry chuckled, lining himself up.

The man tensed as he pressed forward, whimpering slightly at the intrusion.

'It won't hurt for long, relax' Harry soothed, rocking back and forth and slowly picking up speed.

Gilderoy let his head fall back onto the table, panting slightly as he tried to obey. After a few moments Harry touched the nerve bundle and the man arched off the table. Harry chuckled.

'Good boy, feels good, doesn't it?'

The man whimpered, nodding and moving his hips in time to the thrusts. Harry rapidly sped up, trying to hold himself as long as he was able, until finally he let out a groan and spilled himself into the blonde. Panting Harry took the toy from Gilderoy's mouth and drew back, replacing himself with the rubber. Gilderoy gasped, wriggling a bit as the toy touched the nerves.

'It won't be in for long, just enough to keep you open for me' Harry spoke, pulling the man up and kissing him. He idly heard Winky returning.

'Come over and let me dress you, then you can take your clothes to your room'.

'Yes Sir' Gilderoy whispered, following Harry over and standing still as he was dressed.

'Good precious' Harry praised, leading the man back to the slave rooms.

The twins and Remus glanced up as they entered, Severus and Lucius had moved up to their rooms. Harry smirked.

'Who is next?'

The three glanced at each other, then Remus stood.

'I'd like to go next.

Harry nodded and gently pushed Gilderoy into the room, stepping back to let Remus exit. They walked in silence to the preparation room, only when they'd entered did Remus speak.

'Harry…I…I…'

'Remus I don't see you as a slave, this collar is nothing more than a protection for you. Please talk to me' Harry encouraged.

Remus swallowed, then acting on instinct knelt and lifted his hands to Harry's trousers, silently asking. Harry took a breath and nodded, raising a hand to stroke the man's hair. Encouraged, Remus undid the button and brought the length out, leaning forward and bringing it to his mouth.

'I…I'm not really sure I want to know how you got this talented' Harry panted, head falling back at the man's motions.

Remus smiled and sucked harder, stroking with one hand. He was, at one point, the bed partner of both James and Sirius. It was nothing more than a stress relief in school, and he wasn't always the submissive one. As much as he cared for the two though, when he first saw a grown up Harry he couldn't help but feel an attraction. He knew it was probably wrong, probably against the rules, but right now he really didn't care. The collar round his neck hardly bothered him.

Harry groaned as he came, panting slightly as Remus sorted him out.

'I can see you will be driving me to distraction in the future' he spoke.

Remus chuckled, standing and stripping.

'Are you sure you want to buy me clothes my Lord? I have enough'.

Harry gave the man a small frown.

'Remus you are the most kindest and caring person I know, and it pains me to know you are shunned because of an illness you received as a child. Let me spoil you, I have more than enough money and room to keep you, and after experiencing your skill, I want to keep you more. Let me do this'.

Remus nodded in submission.

'Alright my Lord'.

Harry shook his head in amusement.

'Alright Remus, hop up and let Winky take your measurements. And then, call me selfish, but I really want to bed you'.

Smiling Remus did as told, and after Winky popped away he stepped down and bent over the table without being asked.

'Please my Lord' he whined.

'Oh Remus, you are being very bad' Harry warned, coming over and pressing a finger against the man's opening.

Remus whimpered slightly, pushing back.

'Master, I…I like it rough. Please…'

Harry groaned.

'Very very bad' he growled, pushing three fingers in at once.

The man bucked, pushing back eagerly and panting against the wood of the table. Harry leaned into the man's ear.

'Spread those legs wider whore'.

Remus whimpered, length rock hard as he moved his legs as wide as he could. He had never been this turned on before.

Harry smirked and pulled his fingers free, lining himself up and thrusting in hard. He winced when he felt the man tearing, but Remus didn't seem to notice. Harry cast a silent healing spell and continued, groaning at the tightness.

'Such a submissive wolf you are, like a bitch in heat'.

Remus panted against the wood, arms curled round his head as he relished the feeling of being owned. He could happily live with this, very happily.

'I'm gonna…!' Harry groaned, tensing as he released.

Remus spilled himself and had to fight to remain standing, the feeling getting worse when Harry summoned another toy and strapped it in place.

'You are very good my wolf' Harry whispered against his ear.

The man sighed as he was pulled into a standing position, tiredly allowing himself to be dressed. Harry chuckled.

'Let's get you back so you can take a nap'.

Nodding Remus grabbed his clothed and followed Harry out the door. He was pulled into a kiss before Harry let him head up to his room. Harry then turned to the twins.

'Come on you two, let's get you sorted'.

Unsure and rather nervous the pair followed him down, trembling slightly as he closed the door to the preparation room behind them.

'Relax, I have no intention of harming you' Harry soothed.

His words didn't seem to help much, and he sighed.

'Come and sit with me'.

Slowly they approached the couch in the corner of the room. Harry sat and explained.

'I've been watching you and your family since first year, and I've noticed something. You prank people to gain attention, however that attention is normally in the form of yelling and punishment, which makes you prank more. A few years ago I asked Bill and Charlie about your home life before Hogwarts, both mentioned that it was very rare that you received positive attention. Molly likes to tuck her children in each night and wish them goodnight, something both Bill and Charlie remember watching with all their siblings, except you. In fact they can't seem to remember a single time they saw your mother come out of your room with a smile. They told me, that with seven children, Molly and Arthur appear to be neglecting you two, at least in terms of positive attention'.

The pair were stunned.

'Bill and Charlie told you that?' George asked.

Harry nodded.

'They gave no personal information, or any specific occurrence, just general events. It was information that I had already gathered from watching you, and they just highlighted my suspicions'.

He reached over and tapped their collars.

'I know I said slaves, I know I said sex slaves, but that is a very small part of what these collars mean. It is my hope that in offering you a home and positive attention, you will be able to calm with the pranks. I know you are both intelligent, very intelligent, unfortunately there aren't many others who know that, and it's because you've been deliberately acting up and being lax in your studies'.

Harry chuckled softly.

'I realise that might be hypocritical of me, however I would like to help you. I want you to study for and take your N.E.W.T.s'.

'Our N.E.W.T.s?' the pair spoke at once.

'Yes' Harry replied with a smile.

The two had a silent conversation, turning back to Harry with nervous expressions.

'When you say positive attention…' Fred started.

'What do you mean?' George followed.

Harry sighed.

'Structure, rules and clear disciplinary action, but also plenty of praise and affection. If I have to, then we shall take it back to the affections you should have received during your younger years. If I need to tuck you in and kiss you goodnight each evening, then I will. In fact, I might just treat you like children for a while, sit you in a corner when you are naughty, give you a hug when you do something good, make you take naps'.

He chuckled at the bewilderment on the twin's faces. However the idea had some merit. If he started at the beginning and worked his way up, then he would be able to build a good foundation with them. It would mean no sex for a while, but he could live with that.

'Alright, my mind's made up. George, strip down and hop onto the stool'.

'S…strip' the red head spoke.

'Yes. There is nothing sexual about it. In order to have you properly fitted for clothing, you need to be fully stripped down to get exact measurements. Once you are done you can dress while Fred gets measured' Harry assured.

Taking a breath George slowly began undressing, stepping onto the stool and jumping as Winky popped in. Harry remained on the couch with Fred, reaching up and softly stroking the red head's hair. Fred glanced at him curiously, but after a while began to relax and allow the touch. Harry fought to keep the amusement off his face as after a few more moments the older boy leaned against his shoulder and closed his eyes with a content sigh.

'Winky be done Sir'.

Harry gently nudged Fred.

'Up you get, it's time for you to be measured'.

A little sleepily Fred stood and headed over, idly handing his brother's top over as he bent to take off his shoes. George finished dressing and was coaxed back onto the couch. He'd been watching his brother as he was measured, curious about how Harry's actions were making his twin feel good. Neither of them had had their hair stroked before, ruffled by their older brothers sure, but only for a second or two.

'Come on George' Harry spoke with a chuckle.

Giving a small smile the red head sat back against the couch, allowing the younger boy to touch him. He realised immediately just how good it felt, and had a small spark of envy as he remembered watching Ron and Ginny being touched in this way by their mother. He pushed the image away and concentrated on the sensation, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

'Feel good?' Harry asked softly.

George nodded, eyes drifting shut.

Fred watched the two from his place on the stool, understanding completely why his twin was practically melting into the touch. It felt really nice, something neither of them were used to. He truly hadn't realised just how neglected he and his twin had been growing up. However he could remember clearly the day their mother stopped coming in to tuck them in and kiss them goodnight. Ron had fallen off a broom he'd nicked for a ride, and Ginny was entering the fussy stage. The twins had sat in bed waiting for their mother to come in, only to find they'd been forgotten about. The next day they'd pranked their brother, and in turn their mother hadn't come in that night to tuck them in, too angry with them for bullying Ron. As the days went on, and became weeks, she seemed to forget she had twins, except to yell at them. In turn they pranked more and did anything they could to earn attention, even if all it was was yelling.

'Fred, do you want to come back over?' Harry asked.

Fred jumped slightly, realising Winky was done, and headed over. Harry patted the space next to him and the red head sat.

'You had a very thoughtful look there, are you ok?'

Fred nibbled on his lip, glancing at George who was doing the same.

'I guess we could try this'.

'It does feel nice' George added.

Harry smiled.

'Good. Be warned though that if you act up I will have to punish you. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you, and after your punishment we shall take some to talk about it'.

George gave a soft chuckle.

'Weird, never thought you of all people would treat us like kids'.

'If it will get you to calm down, then I will do just that. I do still expect you to study for your N.E.W.T.s, though that can wait' Harry replied with a smile.

He spent some time gently petting the pair, getting to the point where they were pretty much asleep by the time Winky returned with their clothes. She gave a little giggle and bowed, popping away. Harry rolled his eyes, gently encouraging the pair to wake up so they could take their clothes to their room.

And so Harry and his slaves lived happily ever after. Well, not exactly. He had a fight on his hands with Dumbledore and the minister, both of which were raring to have him back under their control.

After a lot of hard work, Dumbledore was eventually exposed for the manipulative old goat he was, and after a gruelling battle was eventually sent to Azkaban for his crimes.

Fudge had become little more than an annoyance, without the headmaster's voice in his ear or the Malfoy money in his pocket. He lasted less than a year after the downfall of Voldemort, and was kicked out of office.

Umbridge tried to be sneaky, however making many enemies and little friends had been her biggest mistake. Harry had sic Buckbeak on the woman, and when she was able to escape and run into the forest, he made sure she had the scent of female hippogriff all over her, thanks to the potion he threw at her back. Not one person even wondered where she'd gone off to, nor would anyone remember her when she didn't come back.

Draco and his mother actually started working together with the Longbottoms, the Lovegoods, and the Weasleys, leaving out Molly, Ginny and Ron and his new wife Hermione of course. Alongside Harry, and with a few years to earn the backing of the members of the ministry, they were able to change some laws. Harry was never again going to be a wizard of light, perhaps he never was, but he didn't mind. All those years of watching and listening had given him the ability to teach himself, take care of himself, and above all, make his own decisions on life.

But as to the happily ever after part, Severus and Lucius eventually learned to be good slaves, and in turn Harry treated them much better. The twins, with some good old positive attention, had calmed right down and even made very good marks on their N.E.W.T.s. Remus had the home he'd always wanted, and Gilderoy had the family he'd always needed. It took some time, and a lot of punishment, but yes, eventually, eventually Harry had his happily ever after.


End file.
